Girl Meets Subway Crash
by EspionageSpider54
Summary: Jessie, Zuri, Emma, and Ravi find themselves in Bleeker Street station and meets Riley and Maya. But then the lights go out the subway stops and they all black out. What happened? Read to find out. (Deaths and Jessie is not really in the story sorry) (Sequel is being worked on)
1. Chapter 1: The Crash

**Hello welcome to Girl Meets Jessie. Now this is a FanFic about the Jessie cast meeting Riley and Maya. Now let the FanFic BEGIN!**

 _August 23, 2015 Bleeker St Station Jessie's P.o.V._

" Jessie are you sure we are at battery park for the fair this year for Zuri." Emma said. "This isn't battery park. This is Bleeker Street" Zuri said. Hmm I wonder if I can quit my job now and move to California. Is it too late. "Well Zuri you will get to battery park. Ravi we will get you too that bookstore for that Science book and Emma we will find you an Apple store." I said. "Maybe we can ask those 2 girls over there for directions." Ravi said. We walked over to a brunette and a blonde waiting for a subway train. "Hi do you know how to get to battery park." Emma said. "Umm take the b train downtown." The blonde said. "Maya's right. B train downtown." The brunette said. "Thank you for the help we need to get to a fair at battery park." I said. "So do we." They said in unison. "Come with us. We have unlimited passes for the subway. We're rich." I said. "Umm. Sure." The brunette said. She put on her sweater and the blonde put on a NYU sweatshirt. "B train downtown." I said threw my teeth. The blonde led threw the crowd and jumped on a subway train. "B train downtown." She said. "We never introduced ourselves. I'm Zuri this is Emma, Ravi and our Nanny Jessie." Zuri said. "Hi I'm Riley." The brunette said. "And I'm Maya." The blonde said. "So do you guys come here often?" Emma asked. "Yeah you seem to know a lot about this place." Zuri said. "Well I am Maya Hart friend of half the people in Bleeker Street station." Maya said. "Well I'm Jessie Prescott. I'm the Ross's Nanny." I said. "You know you remind me of that crook from the demolition. You look a lot like her." Riley said. Hmm. Then the trained stopped the lights went out and brought all of us to the ground. Then I blacked out.

 **Hope you enjoyed. This is gonna be pretty dramatic. Luke falls in love with one of the girls. Choose who in the reviews. Thank you I am Play Games or Write Fan fiction signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2: Aftermath or is it

**hello I barely published the first chapter but I am in the heat of the moment. So chapter 2 BEGIN!**

 ** _Previously on Girl Meets Tragedy With The Rosses._**

 _Then the lights went out. The train stopped and we all fell to the ground. Then I blacked out._

 ** _Now on Girl Meets Tragedy With the Rosses._**

 _Maya's P.o.V._

I wake up in a subway car. A pole standing a little tilted. I see Riley next to me and her hand is slowly slipping off the pole. I pull myself up but hold on the pole for balance. I smell smoke and push open the subway doors. Firemen everywhere. 1 spotted me and helped me and Riley out. Then I told them to get the Rosses and Jessie who were right next to us. Riley looked terrible. Me being the only conscious one in our little group walked up the stairs of the subway. I saw a park with a sign that said Fair Now Closed. We made it to battery park. But we can't go to it. I go back down and they put Ravi on a stretcher. Emma was awake sitting on a bench. The rest were laying down on the floor. Then I saw a boy rush down the stairs. "JESSIE!" He shouted. He ran over to Zuri's Nanny and I said " HEY GENIUS SHES UNCONSCIOUS!" He walked over to the stairs where I was. "What happened here anyway? You're bleeding on your arm." He said. "Well the subway car crashed we blacked out and me and Emma are the only ones awake. Why are you here anyway?" I said. "Well Jessie is my Nanny and she is here with ALL of my siblings! Oh where's Ravi?" He said. "Well was he at least 100 pounds?" I said. "Nope he was 74 pounds." "Well He was carried out on a stretcher." I walked over to Riley and checked if she was bleeding. When I took my hand off her head it was bloody. "Hey Doctors GET OVER HERE!" I shouted. They went over and put Riley on a stretcher. I went over to Zuri. She was just cut on her arm. Jessie was bleeding on her leg. Only a little though. Emma just had a headache and a few cuts. Then Lucas and Farkle ran down the stairs. "Where's Riley, Maya she was on the train?" Lucas said. "She is on her way to the hospital. I was actually just about to call ." I said. "Lady." Farkle said. "Farkle." I said. Then the world started to shake. We all ran out of the subway station even with Jessie and Zuri. Then the ground shook up top and Ranger Rick took cover behind a car pulling Farkle with him. I ran towards them but then CRASH! The windows crashed down on us. Then I blacked out again.

 _The Next Day, In the Hospital, Still Maya's P.o.V._

Blurry. Everything was blurry. I heard faint noises. "Will Maya be okay?" Farkle said. "Yes. She just has a head injury and a broken arm." The Nurse said. I saw my mom and Farkle next to my bed.

 ** _well hope you all enjoyed. I know it's sudden but I am just gonna get chapters out quickly. I have all night until 5:00am. Then my dad will be home. I am in the heat of the moment._**


	3. Chapter 3: KERMIT!

**Heat of the Moment!**

 _Riley's P.O.V._

Maya walks in the lobby where I walked in earlier _**(Off Camera/story Work. Don't hate me.)**_ "Sup Losers!" She said. I hugged her. "How you doing kiddo?" Shawn asked Maya. I sat down next to Lucas. And Maya sat in between Josh and Farkle. We were waiting on news of Zuri and Jessie. Luke and Ravi are in the room with them. Glass shattered. 10 guys walked in. "Maya, Katy?" 1 guy said. "KERMIT!" Katy Shrieked. Maya put her head on Farkle's lap about to cry. "Well you're all here might as well kill you." He pointed the gun and shot.

 ** _Cliff hanger in the heat. Leave reviews please._**


	4. Chapter 4: Shot into Surgery

**Sorry the last one was so short. It looked long on my IPad. Anyway. By the way I don't own Girl Meets World or Jessie cause if I did it would be on Abc not Disney Channel. Let the Chapter Begin.**

 _Riley's P.O.V._

 _No! Farkle and Maya taken out by one bullet._ Maya fell to the ground. And Farkle got taken into a hospital room. "What about Maya? It's not her fault that she got shot to it went threw Farkle and Into Maya." Dad said. He stood in front of Me and Auggie. "MAYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Farkle Shouted. He was bleeding so much. _I wonder what Mr. Kermit prepared for us? No Riley don't think like that!_ Luke ran out into the lobby. Locking his room with Jessie and Zuri in it. He walked right passed Maya and the doctors brought her to the emergency room. "Now You! You guys are still here because?" Kermit said. "Umm...I am gonna go in with Maya." Maya's mom said. "Me too." I said. Me and Katy slipped away from Kermit and in the emergency room with Maya. _Poor Maya. Everything is going wrong in her life. She's broken. She's injured. And she got shot._ "Riley. We will come back to Maya later. You've had a rough few days. Your probably tired let's go honey." Mom said. Sadly I had to go. I'm tired. I need to relax. Forget Maya is in the hospital tonight. It's a long drive home. "Riley what's wrong Maya?" Auggie asked. "She'll be fine Auggie." I tried to say truthfully. I don't know. I'm panicking. "3 hours until home." My Mom said. We sat in the car in silence. "Farkle and Maya. Alone with Maya's mom." I said breaking the silence. "Don't forget Shawn is there too." Mom said. Dad called Shawn. "Hi Shawnie." He said. "Hey Core." Shawn said. "How is Maya." Dad asked. "Well Maya is getting the bullet removed now. Farkle is freaking out though. Katy is in the room with Maya." He said. "Thank you Shawn. We wanted an update." And with that he hung up.

 _ **Farkle: Maya is in surgery to get a bullet out Riley. I am nervous.**_

 ** _Riley: well Farkle Maya will be fine. Your gonna be happy again._**

 ** _Farkle: Shawn is sitting down waiting for her. He wants to see her._**

 ** _Riley: that's nice._**

 _Best wishes Maya. I write on a card._

 **Well Hope you enjoyed. Vote in the reviews Maya Lives or dies. Will Farkle be devastated or Happy by the outcome. This is Play Games or Write Fanfiction signing off.**


	5. Chapter 5: Bye Bye Maya and Jessie

**This is a sad chapter. Will Maya live or die? Will Jessie live or die? Will Zuri live or die? Find out today.**

 _Farkle's P.o.V._

The Doctor came out and said, "We have some bad news and good news. The surgery was successful. And Jessie Prescott didn't make it. I am sorry. Zuri Ross is being worked on. Maya is in a live or die situation.

 ** _(A/N No votes had been casted. No votes. So I decided.)_**

20 hours later

Shawn is asleep on the chair so is Katy. I stayed up. Zuri walked out. "Hi." She said. "Hi Zuri I'm Farkle." I said. She sat down next to Eemma and Luke. "We have very bad news." The Doctor said. Shawn and Katy shot up. " didn't make it." She said. I froze. And then I fainted. "How did this happen Dr." Katy asked when I got up. "Yeah this can't be true." Shawn said. Riley burst threw the door crying her eyes out. Auggie and Josh came in. "How?" The Riley asked. She always wished the best. "Looks like we have 2 funerals coming up." Emma said. Luke sat there crying for Jessie passing away for the past 20 hours. I cried. We all went home and Katy stayed to wait to see the last of her daughter until the funeral.

 **Hope you enjoyed. I had high hopes for Maya but the next chapter will be the funeral and then aan epilogue for the next chapter after chapter 6.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Funeral for Maya

**Here it is. The last they ever see of Maya Hart.**

Everyone sat down on cchairs in a funeral home. Farkle, Riley, and Lucas walked up to tthe casket. Riley started to cry and leaned into Lucas. Lucas tried to comfort Riley as he saw a piece of paper in her hand. It read 'Riley, Ranger Rick, and Farkle if you are reading this I am probably dead or I gave it to you. I will miss you guys. Riley gets my phone. She can text herself and make herself feel like I am there. Ranger Rick gets my guitar. Play my song on it. And Farkle gets my seat in the bay window and my sketchbook. He was the first one to find out.' It was her will he gave it to Farkle. He read it and wept. That was near the end.

Previously at The funeral.

They all sat down in the funeral. "We are gathered here today to remember Maya Penelope Hart." And it went on with speeches from Riley and Farkle etc. Riley made a speech similar to the one she made at 's funeral. Farkle had kept a painting she made. Then was the reading of the will Riley wept. Farkle held his head in his knees. They would miss her. Goodbye Maya Penelope Hart.

 **There it is the newest edition. Pretty sad. The epilogue will be really odd.**


	7. Chapter 7: Epilogue and Possible Sequel

**This is it. The last of Girl Meets Subway Crash. I never wanted to release it but I realised people read this.**

They visited everyday. The 3 of them were sad. It had been 2 months and they still visited. Everyday she texted herself threw Maya's phone. Everyday He flipped threw the pages of the sketchpad. Everyday He would play her song Ranger Rick on her guitar. Everyday they cried. They sat in the bay window and cried. Shawn visited her grave whenever he got back from a trip. As for her. She enjoyed her new life. She will be forever in a better place. She will be in Heaven at age 14 forever. Maya Hart's Life now is the worst life. She has no Mom, Riley, Farkle, Lucas, Shawn, or any Matthews. She is upset. This is when the Riley Matthews wanted to change the world. After all magic existed. Maybe she could bring Maya back. She will always remember. She will never forget.


	8. Chapter 8: The End Of This Story

**This is the sequel to Girl Meets Subway Crash** **. Just a little short add on to it.**

Riley Matthews wanted to bring Maya back from the dead. She brought Maya to Maya's Uncle Joseph. He managed to bring her back. "Riles?" She asked. She smiled. "Peaches." Riley said. Holding Maya's hand she brought her to the apartment. Everyone Screamed like it was the best day of their lives. And that is how my story ends. Well for this case that is. I hope you enjoyed me zooming to point of views. Some people say writers use real information. But no one asks how we get it. Hope you enjoyed my narration.-The Narrators behind the camera working the magic.


End file.
